Anju's New Development
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Anju had a rough day at school... She made out with a girl! She has now discovered she has no interest in boys. She has decided that she's lesbian. Anju-x-OC & Anju-x-Karin
1. The Finding Out Part

Anju sat on her bed, thinking of her naughtiness. "How could I be like this? I'm bitraying my family." She never thought that this could or would happen to her. She was pretty and charming. She could get any guy in the 7th grade, yet she was still a lesbian.

Her classmate admited she was a lesbian and she would kiss any girl that would do it. Anju didn't know why but she rased her hand and kissed, french kissed, and made out with this girl...and loved it. Anju had kissed a guy once but her hurt her. She found girls more gental and they know where to touch than feels good.

Anju looked at herself in the mirror. Why would it matter? She was a vampire, 90 of vampires don't find love even if their straight. She would just lie and say that she couln't find anyone. No, that wouldn't work, because vampires do incest. If Anju needed someone badly she could always take Karin, or Grandma.

"I can't think of it. If I forget about that kiss...those kisses, I might just forget about this." Anju told herself.

2 MONTHS LATER

_It's not gone! And now I want to touch Karin. This isn't good. I need help or I need to just do what I want. But what will Karin do. She doesn't have Kenta Usui anymore but she's not like me. No one is like me but that girl. She's human. Oh, Karin, why did you because so hot? Why are you so appealling? _

"Mommy? Daddy? Onee-Chan? Onii-san? I need to tell you all something." Anju noticed they were all in the living room having a meeting without her. Either that, or they were expecting this.

"Yes, Anju?" Karin was the first to say somthing.

"Uh..." Anju was put in a state because the unexpected voice of Karin. "Um... I'm a..." Anju stopped. She could fell her forehead sweating.

"Your a... What?" Calera said.

"I'm a lisbian." Anju said than ran to her room. She cried into her pillow until she heard the door open.

"Anju." Karin walked into the small room. "It's okay."

"Huh?" Anju looked up from the now soaked pillow.

"That's okay. You can be whatever you want or need to be." Karin rubbed Anju's back.

_"Thanks sis." Anju was screaming inside._ _Karin, your so close, I want to just touch you once._

"Is something wrong?" Karin leaned closer to Anju. "You can tell me anything."

"Any...thing?" Anju said. She was going to tell Karin how she felt.

"Uh-huh." Karin smiled to Anju.

"What would you do if I told you I love you... in a bad way?" Anju asked.

END


	2. The Teasing Part

"What would you do if I told you I love you... in a bad way?" Anju asked.

Karin just looked at her sister. Was this even real? "I don't know." Karin replied.

"I do... I do love you Karin. Your cute and adorably clutzy, you look good all the time and I can't resist my feelings." Anju was looking at her dress. Her hands were gripped tight, white, on her dress.

"A... Anju... I can't... say anything... I don't..." Karin couldn't just say, 'Anju, I don't like you that way.' she couldn't break her sisters heart, but she had to. She's not a lesbian.

"I know. You don't have to say anything. It's okay that you don't like me, I just wanted to tell you how I feel." Anju couldn't look at Karin. This was the worst thing that could happen.

"Anju, I'm sorry. Even if I did like you that way, I'm not ready for love yet."

"Kenta Usui?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Anju looked up at Karin. She could feel her face turning red. "Karin, Why did Kenta Usui leave if he knew it was going to tear you apart inside?"

"Because he needs a better life. His mom can't hold a job and they couldn't afford rent so Kenta-Kun went to Tokyo to get a better life. He..." Karin could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Karin. Don't get upset. You have us. You have me. He'll come back when he gets money." Anju smiled sweetly to her sister.

"Thank you, Anju." Karin hugged Anju than got up. "It's late, I'm going to bed. Come talk to me if you ever need someone, okay?" Karin smiled and did a thumbs-up symble to Anju.

"Good night, Onee-Chan. See you in the morning." Anju smiled at Karin at she left the room.

"Mama, I'm going to go to school tomorrow." Anju said to her mother.

"Okay, Lesbian." Calera said.

"Mama!! Stop calling me that!" Anju yelled.

"Why? You are one." said Calera.

"So? It's just a state. Not a name." Anju sighed.

"An-" Calera got cut off.

"I'm not going to listen, Mama. You're just going insult me." Anju walked out of the room.

_I'm going to be okay. The school already knows. I'm safe at school, from those boys that had always bothered me. As long as no one makes fun of me I should not be annoyed. I'll just act like myself._ thought Anju.

Anju walked into her class room, holding her breath.

"Oh, look, it Anju!" the boy that always borrow his notes.

"Hey, Anju!" The whole group of boys said.

"Hello." Anju bowed and went to her seat. Everything is just like before right now.

"Hey, Lessi." said one girl, with a mean look on her face.

"Huh?" Anju looked up.

"Hello, Lesbian." said the girl.

"Hello, bitch." said Anju.

"Teacher, Maaka called me a bad name." said the girl.

"Did you Anju?"

"No, Ma'am, why would I?"

"She did. I swear!"

"I didn't." Anju erged.

"Yes, you did." the girl pushed Anju out of her desk.

Anju got up and looked at the girl. She didn't do anything.

"Stop! Or you'll both go to detention." said the teacher.

"I haven't done anything." Anju just looked at the girl.

"Yes!" the girl ponched Anju in the face.

Anju fell back and hit another desk. She quickly got up and ran to the door. She turned to the class. "Bye, forever." Anju ran out.


	3. The New Vampire Part!

"Mama, I'm quitting school early!" Anju said.

"Oh, so now you're a quitter and a failer." Calera said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Anju accepted her moms critacizism. She went to her room and waitted for Karin to get home. She lyed on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

When Anju woke up, she was shaking and sweating. She felt her fangs on her lip. "Mama!" Anju said getting up and running into the living room. "My fangs!"

"Hmm. That's the only thing right about you." her mom said.

"Mama, is Karin home?" Anju asked.

"Yes, she's in her room." Calera pointed to the 2nd door to the left.

"Thank you." Anju went to Karin's room. "Onee-Chan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, hold on. Maki, I have to go. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Karin closed the phone. "What is it, Anju?" Karin didn't noticed Anju's fangs on her bottom lip.

"I want you to go with me to find my blood preference." Anju said.

"Wait, you've awakened?" Karin said.

"Yes, while I was sleeping." Anju said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's why you were murmuring in your sleep?" Karin said.

"Yes." Anju smiled inoccently.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Karin got up and slid her cellphone in her pocket.

"Let's go." Anju leaded the way.

"So, my preference is loneliness." Anju said, before she licked her lips, getting the left over blood.

"That sounds hard to get." Karin said.

"It is." Anju said. _This is like an awkward date. I mean I like Karin and she came when I requested. It is. _Anju thought.

"Anju..." Karin turned to face her.

"Nani desu ka." Anju said.

"Why are you like this?" said Karin.

"I don't know..." Anju said.

"You don't know at all?" Karin questioned.

"No." Anju said.

"Are you okay around me?" Karin asked.

"Now." Anju heard a flutter from behind. She turned to see a bat. She nodded than turned to Karin. "Someone's coming." Anju quietly walked behind a tree. "Onee-Chan."

"Hai." Karin hid behind the tree with Anju.

They both saw a girl that looked like an urban Anju. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She looked about Anju's age and was about Anju height, maybe a 1/2 foot taller.

"That's the girl I kissed." Anju said softly.

"You kissed her?" Karin said slightly too loud.

"Who's there!?" the girl yelled.

"Dammit, Onee-Chan. I don't want to talk to her. That's one reason I quit school." Anju explained.

"Oh. Maybe If we stay quiet she'll go away." Karin whispered.

"No, she's too smart for that." said Anju.

"Who's there!? I can hear you whispering!" the girl said.

"Hold on." Anju than disappeared surrounded by bats. She than appeared in the tree above. She jumped down from the tree. "Hello." she said politely to the girl.

"Oh, hey, Anju. Where'd you come from?" the girl asked.

"I've been walking behind you for the past ten minutes." Anju said.

"No way! The bats-" She stopped and covered her mouth.

"Bats? So you're the one who's been using my bats. I should have known. You were hardly at school, just like me. I should have known that you were a vampire." Anju said softly.

"You're a vampire? My parents said that we were the only vampire family for miles." said the girl.

"No, you're not. Me and most of my family are vampires." Anju said.

"You have a human in your family?" the girl said.

"No, Hikari. There will never be a human in the Marker family." Anju said fiercly.

"Marker." said Hikari. "So you guys were the ones that brought us here. But you still said most of your family? So who of you family is human?" said Hikari.

"None. Karin, come out!" Anju said.

Karin rustled out from behind the tree. "Hai?" she said softly.

"This is my sister. Karin Maaka." Anju said.

"Nice to meat you." Karin bowed.

"She's a Blood-Maker." Anju said. "More of an un-vampire."

"Anju, no fair! just telling like that."

"I guess she wouldn't count as a human or a vampire would she?" Hikari looked Karin up and down. "So you're the unknown Marker child."

"What do you mean?" said Anju.

"Every vampire knows that the Marker family had three children, but no one every saw pictures or even found out the middle child's name. My parents have seen pictures of Anju and Ren. I just always thought it was a fluke that both the vampire Anju and the class Anju were both crippy."

"..." Anju looked at Hikari. "So, I'm crippy?" Anju said.

"I.. I didn't mean it in a bad way." Hikari said. She looked frightened.

"I take that as a compliment." Anju said. She blushed.

"Oh." Hakari laughed. She blushed too.

Karin turned and bowed her head. _7th grade vampires flerting. It so embarrassing. _Karin was planing to sneak away.

"Onee-Chan, don't go away." Anju said. "Mama will yell at me for leaving you alone."

"That's sad. The 13-year-old sister taking care of the 18 year old sister." Hikari pointed out.


	4. The Kissing Part

"I know. But I have to do it. Onee-Chan can't erased human memories, but she still bites people so I have to erase memories for her." Anju said.

"How embarrassing. Next I shall find out she lives in the day, ne?" said Hikari.

"She does." Anju said, in an emotionless voice. "And she's fallen in **love**," Anju said that word with bitterness in her voice, "with a human boy."

"A human boy? Hmm, that's even worse as me and you together." said Hikari.

"No, it's not. We may acually be able to reproduce. And I'm not gay." Karin said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, it is. Stopping the full vampire line." said Hikari.

"Shut up, I don't even know you." Karin said.

"Don't piss her off." Anju said softly.

"She already did." said Hikari, her face was white with anger.

"Hikari." Anju said quietly. _Don't hurt her. _

"I-" Anju stopped her by pulling her into a kiss. Hikari fought, but Anju's strength overpowered her struggle. She made out with Hikari, looking like those girls on TV with their guys.

"Anju?" Karin said in an unsure voice. She didn't like seeing her sister kiss another girl in front of her.

Anju smiled as she kissed Hikari. "Just like before." she said sweetly.

"Ew!" Karin couldn't take it anymore. She covered her eyes.

Anju just kept kissing Hikari. "I love you." she said quietly. "Don't feel ofended and don't pull back because you know you like it."

"You're right. I do love you and now I can't hold back." Hikari smiled and went into a long french kiss.

"Anju it's late I need sleep for school tomorrow." Karin said.

"Hold on." Anju wasn't done minipulating the girl. She kissed her lightly on her lips than kissed down to her neck. she let her fangs grow out and she bit down on Hikari's neck, enough to pierce the skin but not bleed, just enough to show the fang marks for a few days, a vampire hicky.

Hikari did the same. "Bye-bye. I'll see you tomorrow. Wanna meet here at 11 PM?" Hikari said.

"Sure." Anju blew Hikari a kiss than began walking. "Let's go, Karin."

Karin uncovered her eyes. "It's safe?" she said.

"Yes, I'm done here until tomorrow." Anju said.

"What's that on your neck?" Karin said, noticing the two light holes on her neck.

"Hicky." Anju said.

"Vampire hicky." Karin said in an annoyed voice. "I haven't even had a kiss with a boy and my sister has made out with a girl."

"I've kissed a boy too." Anju said.

"Eh?" Karin said even more annoyed.

Anju pulled Karin down to her hieght and kissed her. She french kissed her. "There, no complaints now." Anju said, waving her hand at nothing.

"My first kiss... by my sister..." Karin stared into space.

"You liked it." Anju said smiling.

"Can I have another one?" Karin asked in a shy voice.

"Sure." Anju once again, kissed her sister. She did the same thing as before. "Onee-Chan, don't be like me. No matter how much you like my kisses, don't be like me." Anju whispered in her sister's ear.

"But it feels so good." Karin debated.

"I know but you're the most innocent out of us vampires, your probably the only one that has a chance to go to Heaven. I'm too greedy and... and I am not in way innocent." Anju said.

"I don't care if I go to Heven or Hell that's 100s of years from now, for now I can apreciate life, right?" Karin said. She bit her lip.

"It's not worth it, Onee-Chan." Anju said.

"Yes, it is."

They walked in silence than Karin grabbed Anju's shoulder's. She turned Anju to face her. She leaned down and kissed Anju. Anju tried to get away.

"Maaka?" Karin the name so clearly. She let go of Anju and looked up. Kenta was standing with his mouth open.

"Kenta-Kun! It's not what you think." Karin said.

"You were making out with your sister..." he said,

"Kenta Usui. We were trying to see how vampires kiss without bitting the other ones lips." Anju explained. "I wanted to know." she smiled letting her fangs grow out.

"Right." Usui said.

"Forget what you saw." Anju said. Than a bat came and lie across Usui's eyes. He fell to the ground. "When he wakes up he won't remember seeing you kiss me."


	5. The Slow Part Part 1

"Good." Karin said.

"Let's go." Anju said. They then walked home with no shared words.

When they got home, Karin went to her room and slammed the door. Anju quietly went to her room and lightly closed the door.

"Have you completely forgoten about me?" Boogie-Kun said loudly. His voice made Anju jump.

"Yes, I did, Boogie-Kun. I've had alot on my mind." Anju said.

"Does it having anything to do with Karin's lipgloss smerred on the corner of your mouth?" Boogie-Kun asked.

Anju used her sleve to wipe it off of her face. "Yes." she said in a stubborn voice.

"What happened?" Boogie-Kun asked, trying not to make Anju mad by asking too deep.

"Kissing." Anju said.

"Who?" Boogie-Kun already knew that Karin was one.

"Karin and Hikari." Anju said. "No more questions." she said, her fangs showing through her lips.

"Why?" said Boogie-Kun.

"I said no more questions!" Anju said showing her fangs which made Boogie-Kun shut up.

Anju just lied down and went to sleep.

--

Karin sat on her bed for hours thinking of what happened. _Hopefully Anju's memory minipulating worked or I'm screwed. Kenta-Kun will never talk to me after he saw me kiss Anju. He won't even look at me after that. _she kept thinking.

She rolled over and saw a speck of sun in her window. _I was up all night? That's nice, now I'm going to sleep during class._ Karin pushed herself up and looked at the clock. 5:58 AM. twn minutes before she gets up.

Karin pushed herself out of bed and left her room, without changing or even turning off the light. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She took a quick shower. She than went back to her room wearing only her towel. She slipped on her sailor fuku and went into the kitchen. She made two bentos. One she was going to leave on the table for Anju. Karin knew even though Anju couln't taste it, she would eat because it made Karin happy. Karin slowly got her school bag and left for school.

--

Anju rolled over and fell off her bed. "Ow." she said in her usual quiet voice. She looked up. She had had a very bad dream. The sheets were ontucked on her bed, her pillow was across the room on the floor. and her bed sheets looked wet, were she had sweat.

She yawned and stood up. Boogie-Kun was also across the room, but he was hanging by a nail that Anju had put there to hold a shelf. She quietly changed and went to the bathroom. She yawned and bit her lip.

Anju put her hand over the blood and used her other hand to brush her hair. She waited for the blood to stop than washed her face and brushed her teeth. She than got in the shower. She sighed when the warm water hit her cold skin. _I wander what dream I had. Probably the one where I'm biting Karin. Or where I'm forcing her to drink blood._ Anju thought. When she got out of the shower, she put on a clean dres and went into the living room, smiling at whea she saw on the kitchen table, her sister's bento. It had a note on it.

_To: Anju_

_Anju, I made this for you. I know you don't eat human food but I couldn't help it. I want to see that smile on your face when I get home. I love you with my heart._

_Love, Karin._

Anju hugged the note. "I will, Onee-Chan, I will."


	6. The Slow Part Part 2

She ate the food with ease, knowing that Onee-Chan will come home and smile when she sees the bento box on the counter. _My sister may be difective to most of my family, but to me she's perfect. She's the closes thing to perfect a vampire could get. To me anyway. I don't feel bad thinking this way of her anymore. Because she kissed me. She likes me in every way possable, just like I like her. But I refuse to do anything to her. She needs to stay innocent. No matter what. Being with Kenta Usui is the best thing for her because he's a good boy, even if he's human. She needs to be with a nice man that can bring in money and food on the table. But she needs a vampire man because I won't always be around to help her erase memories. But Kenta Usui is the best option right now._

Anju finished eating the bento and went back to her room. She made her bed, put Boogie-Kun back on the edge of her bed and went back to sleep. She knew that Karin would be a little disapointed that Anju was asleep but she's a vampire, she's nocturnal.

--

Karin walked through the door and noticed the bento on the counter, empty, but dirty. _Anju ate it, even if it tasted bad. _Karin than felt a sudden erge. _What? My blood? But it's way to early. _Karin went into the bathroom and let the nosebleed come. No matter how much it hurt, Karin cared to much to wake Anju up to help her.

--

Anju heard a lond bang come from the bathroom. She sat up to go see what happened. She got up and left her bedroom. She walked 3 doors down and stepped in something warm and sticky. "Karin..." she opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was covered in blood. Karin was on the floor unconcious. Anju walked into the bathroom and picked Karin up. She put her into the bathtub. She began cleaning the blood from everywhere she could reach. When she had finally cleaned everywhere but the bathtub, she closed the door and stripped Karin. She washed her from head to toe. Anju went Karin's room and got her night clothes. She put them on Karin. Anju than picked Karin up and toke her to her room and tucked her in her bed. "Sleep tight." Anju said. She kissed Karin on the cheek.

Anju went back to her bedroom and went to sleep again, without caring whether or no she was covered in Karin's blood.

--

Karin sat up in her bed. "Huh?" she said when she noticed that she was in her bed, clean, no blood anywhere. She got up and went to the bathroom. It was clean too. "Anju." Karin walked 3 doors up to Anju's room. She quietly opened the door. She glanced inside. Anju's face had blotches of blood on it and she had blood all over her hair. "Thank you." she whispered.

Karin went back to her room. She sat in her bed. It was only 7 PM. _Why do I feel so heavy and sleepy? I just woke up from bloodlust. I should feel lightheaded and hyper. _Just as Karin thought that, she felt pain in her nose. She automaticly put her hand over her nose. She felt the blood. _What? This isn't right! It unheathy, even for me. _Karin saw all the blood. She had soaked her bed and herself and there was blood on almost every inch of the floor. "Anju, help me..." Karin said before passing out.


	7. The Sad Part

"Anju wake up!" Anju heard her mother say.

"Huh? What's going on?" Anju said as she yawned.

"Karin's passed out from another nosebleed." said Calera.

"I know I cleaned it up. It was in the bathroom." Anju said getting out of bed.

"No, this one was in her room. That means she had two nosebleeds in one day." Calera said.

Anju than ran to her sister's room. "Karin wake up! Wake up!" Anju shoke Karin. "No, sister, not again." Anju fell on Karin's chest. She didn't hear a heart beat. "Onee-Chan! Wake up! I need you!" Anju started crying. "Not again..." Anju hugged her sister's cold body.

"She'll probably be out for a while." Ren said at the door.

"Shut up, Onii-San!" Anju said, through her tears.

"No. Mom said to give Karin space. Which means get out." Ren said.

"No, I can't leave her alone." Anju said.

"You will." Ren walked over and picked Anju up.

Anju kicked and screamed. "Let me down, I want to be with my sister."

"I know what you guys did. You need to listen to me or I'll tell that you kiss her."

"I don't care! I just want to be with her!" Anju said.

"No. Sorry." Ren put Anju in her room and put a pad lock on the door.

"Let me out!" Anju hit the door.

"Nope." Ren stood in front of the door.

Anju slid down and began crying. "Onee-Chan..." Anju lied on her bed and cried.

1 MONTH LATER

Anju was finally let out of her room. She stayed by Karin's side. "Onee-Chan, guess what. Kenta Usui coming to visit you today. I know you would be happy if you were awake right now." Anju said, holding her sister's cold hand. "I know you would be happy..." Anju said quietly. "And I won't be here while Kenta Usui's here. I'm going to see my girlfriend. Remeber Hikari? I'm going out with her. Are you proud?" Anju sighed, knowing that Karin had an 80 percent chance of never waking up and only a 20 percent chance of ever even siting up again.

"Anju, Usui is here." Calera said to Anju.

Anju got up in silence and passed Usui and said "Take care of her while I'm gone." than she lift.

--((This parts rated M))

"Hello, Ai." Anju said, in her soft voice.

Hikari pecked Anju on the lips. "So wanna start were we left off?" said Hikari, in Anju's ear.

"Yes." Anju said.

Hikari let her fangs grow out and bit Anju's neck. She moved her lips up and down.

"I'm on top this time." Anju pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Hikari said with her teeth still in Anju neck.

"I'm only staying 30 minutes this time. I have to be with Karin." Anju said.

"Okay." Hikari let go of Anju's neck. "I felt it so check to see if you pregnant in about a week."

"Okay." Anju agreed. Calera said that she could get pregnant, because the vampire population went down by ten just last year. "My turn." Anju bit Hikari.

"Oh. That feels good. Why are you so good at this?" Hikari asked.

Anju shrugged. She did the same up and down motion that Hikari did.

"I'll miss you when you go. You know that right?" Hikari was petting Anju's head as Anju bit down on her neck.

"Hai." Anju said, through her teeth. She let go. "I felt it too." Anju said quietly.

"Okay." Hikari hugged Anju. "No matter what happens, will you still love me?"

"Yes, Ai, of course. Even if..." Anju didn't finish her sentence.

"Karin doesn't wake up...?" Hikari finished Anju's sentence.

"I will still love you, forever and ever." Anju smiled.

"I will love you 'til the day I die." Hikari licked Anju where she had bit her.

"Me too. Even If we die one thousand years apart." Anju kissed Hikari.

Hikari smiled and kissed back. "Are you coming to visit me next week?"

"Yes. I can't stand to watch Kenta Usui lean on my sister. I can't stand being in the same house as him." Anju said.

"I understand. You are a very passionate sister. I would hate to see something worse happen to Karin."

"I would rather have her die." Anju said quietly.

"Why?" Hikari questioned.

"We don't know when she will wake up. She may end up waking up and being 50. I don't think she could take that change." Anju said.

"Oh." Hikari patted Anju's back. "It's okay. If she wakes up then she'll look 18 still right? You might be about to convence her that it was only ten years." Hikari said.

"Maybe. But we don't know if vampires like Karin don't have a human life span or if they age like humans." Anju said.

"You're right." Hikari stayed silent for a moment. "What if we find a way to get her wake up?"

"I don't think it's possible." Anju said.

"Maybe." Hikari said.

"Oh. My phone." Anju relized her phone was vibrating. "Mushi-mushi?" she answered. "Hai. Okaa-san. Wait, what?" Anju was silent for a second. "Iie. Don't even put that near her. If I find out you did..." Anju was silent. "Okay. I'll be home soon. Siyonara." Anju hung up the phone. "I have to go. My mom said she tempted to pour cough syrip down Karin's throat. Karin's alergic to cough syrip. She want's to see if the reaction will wake her up." Anju kissed Hikari. "I'll back next week, bai-bai." Anju ran out the door.


	8. The Time skip Part

--((Back to T))

"Karin!" Anju ran into Karin's room and toke the chair by her sister. "Are you okay?" Anju smiled and kissed her sister cheek. "Good. I hope you wake up soon. I miss you." Anju leaned on her sister. Anju listened. There was a small pulse. "Onee-Chan, you're getting better right? I can hear you heart again."

--

Karin saw black. _What's happened? I must be unconsious after that last nosebleed. But it seems like months. I don't know why it happened, but I had a very bad nosebleed. What if I'm dead? Could this be death? Silence and darkness?_ Karin said. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. She tried to take in a breath but nothing happened. _What about my family? Anju? What have I done to diserve this?_

13 YEARS LATER, 4 MONTHS LATER

"Hey, Onee-Chan. You've been sleeping for a long time. When are you going wake up?" Anju started crying on Karin. Anju felt Karin's hand move. "Onee-Chan?"

Karin rolled over and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" her voice was scratchy and she was seeing double.

"Mama! Papa! Karin's awake!" Anju hugged Karin. "You're finally awake!! Thank God!"

"How long was I asleep?" Karin asked.

Anju looked to the ground. "I'm not supposed to tell you but you'll find out anyway. 13 years and 4 months. Happy 32th birthday." Anju said.

"32?" Karin said. She looked at her hair. It was very long. "So, what's going on now?"

"Lots." Anju said.

"Like what?" Karin asked, she sat up.

"We're the only vampire family left. Everyone else was killed." Anju looked at Karin. "But, don't feel so down, I've got 5 kids and pregnant with a 6th one." Anju smiled. She stepped back to show Karin her slightly raised stomach. "Ta-da." She said.

"But, who...?" Karin said.

"Hikari. She was killed 2 months by the vampire hunters."

"What are their names?"

"The oldest twins are both 12 and one is named Tsukasa, the other one... I named her after you. The younger girl's name is Jasmine, she's 7. The twin boys are named Aoi and Kuzuna. They are 3. Be careful, Aoi bites." Anju said. "And the one that's in me is a boy and I'm naming him Yuki."

"But, how could girls...?" Karin said.

"Vampires do it differently. We don't require a guy." Anju said.

Calera came in and pushed Anju aside. "Oh, baby, you're finally awake! I was so worried. Don't ever do that again."

Henry ran to Karin. "Karin. Don't ever scare us like that!" he stood right next to Calera.

"Hey, I was here first!" Anju said.

"So? We've been babysitting your evil children while you were up here. We get time now. Go feed Kuzuna, he was crying when we came up here." said Calera. "And Tsukasa had another nosebleed."

"Oh, Tsukasa's old enough to clean her own messes." Anju left the room bitterly.


	9. The ooo Part

"Karin. What happened before you had that nosebleed?" Calera asked.

"I don't know." Karin said. "Can I see my neices and nephews?" Karin asked. Karin tried to stand. When she got ballanced, she went around her parents left the room.

Anju was halfway down the stairs when Karin came. "Onee-Chan, do you need help?"

"No. I'm okay." Karin used Anju's shoulder instead of the railing of the stairs. She got the bottom of the stairs than Anju raced next to her. Karin saw all of Anju's kids at once. The twin girls were in the corner. One looked exactly like Karin and the other on had Karin's face but had long, wavy hair that was jet black with light green stricks. The one that looked like Karin had blood all over her clothes. There was one that looked like Hikari, she was asleep in her mom's recliner. There was 2 boys that looked like 3 year olds chasing each other across the living room.

"Hey, everyone!" Anju yelled. The girl that looked like Hikari was still sleeping. Anju walked over to her. "Hey, baby... Jasmine wake up." Jasmine rolled over. She opened her yellow eyes. She smiled at Anju, "Hey, Okaa-San."

"Everyone, this is your aunt Karin. I hope you all get along with her." Anju smiled at her kids.

"Hey, Aunt Karin." Jasmine said while yawning.

"Hello, Aunty." said the girl with the long stricked hair.

"Hi." said the girl covoring her nose.

"Hisies!" said both the boys.

"Okay, Karin. The sleepy head is Jasmine. The one on the floor covered in blood is Tsukasa. The girl with my hair," Anju said that with pride in her voice, "is Karin. The boy with the brown hair is Aoi, the other one is Kuzuna."

"I'm the oldest." said Karin Jr.

"I don't care if you're oldest or not." said Tsukasa.

"Well, you need to clean that mess in the hall. The oldest says." Karin Jr. said in a snobby tone.

"I don't wanna." Tsukasa complained.

"Hey, Tsukasa. If you clean up, I'll give you my Yu-Gi-Oh deck." Jasmine said.

"Okay!" Tsukasa got up and got to cleaning.

"So Tsukasa's like me?" Karin said in a surprised tone.

"Both of them are." said Anju.

"Wow." Karin said.

"I know. The sad part is they share a room, by choice, and they both awakened at the same time in the same room. It was messier than when you were put in a coma." Anju sighed. "They are alot to take care of and now I don't have an excuse to leave Mama to babysit them."

"I was your excuse?" Karin asked.

"Yep." Anju said.

"Okaa-San. I can feel my blood. Are you going feeding tonight?" Karin Jr. asked.

"I was planing to, yes." Anju said.

"Can I go with you?" said Karin Jr.

"Sure." Anju patted her on the head.

Karin just looked at how motherly Anju was being. She hardly imagined Anju having kids, yet she had 5...6?

"Karin, do you want to go with us? Ever since Hikari died, I've resorted to having a group of vampires, not just one." Anju said.

"Sure, I'll go." said Karin.

"Okay." said Karin Jr. She skipped off to her her sister, telling her spots she had missed.

"None of my kids were put into school, because I was afraid of what happened with you would happen to my kids so I never even risked it."


	10. I'm running out of Chaper names

"Oh. So... besides us being the only vampires in the world, what's up?"

"Nothing." Anju said. _God. 13 years... 13 years and these feeling aren't gone. I wonder how shameful they would be if I got Karin pregnant. We do need to reproduce don't we? Maybe... No! No, Anju! What am I thinking? That would be calling Hell as a friend._ "Oh, yeah! today Kenta Usui's coming to visit you."

"He visited me while I was asleep?" Karin's face turned brick red.

"Hai. Every week, every month, every year, but not as much as me. I was in your room talking to you or sleeping or being with Hikari, but 90 percent of my time went to you." said Anju.

"Oh, I love you so much! Thank you for being with me." Karin kissed Anju without thinking.

All of Anju's kids, that were old enough to know, looked over at Karin and Anju.

"Okaa-San! Shame on you! We know are Otaa-San was a girl but you never let us see you kiss her but we can see you kiss Aunt Karin?" Tsukasa said.

"Whore." said Karin Jr.

"Karin! You shouldn't even know what that means." Anju scolded her.

"But it's true. Next we'll find out you've been fucking some human." said Karin Jr.

Anju walked up to her and smacked her. "No such language in this house." Anju said fercely.

"Ow... Okay." Karin Jr. moved her hand to her cheek. "Okaa-San, you made me bleed!"

"I know. I scratched you to teach that those words are not nice and you shouldn't say them." Anju smiled in an evil way, once she turned back to Karin.

"Anju..." Karin said. She walked to Anju and whispered in her ear, "You abuse your children?"

"No, just her." Anju said outloud.

"Just me what?" Karin Jr. said, in a slight muffle because her cheek was swollen.

"I beat you because I don't know where you got this evil thing from but I don't care if I end up killing you to stop it." Anju said.

"Mama! Mama!" Kuzuna said tugging on Anju's dress.

"What?" Anju said.

"I hungry!" he said.

"Okay. Let's get Karin to cook it." Anju looked at her daughter. "That's the one thing she did get from you." Anju said to Karin.

"Okaa-San! I cook all of his food! I don't wanna! Besides, Tsukasa's still cleaning up the blood from the hall to the kitchen!" Karin Jr. wined.

"Step over her, and do anyway!"

"I don't wanna!" Karin Jr. said.

Anju showed her long pointed fingernails to her daughter and pretended to scratch her with them. "Do it. I would but I can't taste it so I can't make it taste good."

"Fine." Karin Jr. went to the kitchen and screamed. "I hate you, Okaa-San!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Anju yelled back.

"Didn't you just tell her not to curse?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, but she 12, I'm 26, I'm old enough to curse, she's not." Anju said.

"Okaa-San, can you get the taller parts of the wall? I'm too short." Tsukasa said.

"Sure, baby." Anju toke the sponge and got the walls that even she had to get on tiptoes to get. "How do you get blood all the way up here?" Anju asked.

"I fall over and it spays up." Tsukasa said.

"Aunt Karin's didn't go that high and she's taller than you." Anju said.

"No, It got on the cieling last time." Karin pointed out.

"But that was 3 times more powerful and ther was more blood than usual." Anju said.

"..." Karin was quiet for a second, "You're right."

**Author's Note: I need ideas so If you have idea's for my story's review and tell me them!!**


	11. No name Can't think of anything

((I'm warning you, you may or may not like the ending.))

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Anju yawned. "It's the middle of the day."

"Wait, what time is it?" Karin asked.

""It's 3:24 PM, Aunt Karin." Jasmine said yawning.

"Jasmine is sorta nocturnal. She hopes to be a correct vampire." Tsukasa said.

"Good night." Anju said going to her room.

7 HOURS LATER

"Let's go!" Anju yelled. Karin was already with Anju.

"Okay, Okaa-San. I'm coming." Karin Jr. ran down the stairs. "Okay. Lets go, but no running. If my blood increases any more I'll blow."

So the 'family' left for feeding, (Karin being the only one not feeding) knowing that they were in danger.

Anju was the first to find someone. It was a girl that looked like she had just been dumped. Anju let her fangs grow out and looked around. "Good." she murmured. She snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her mouth. Anju bit down on her neck. She let the warm red lyquid go into her mouth. She could feel small drops rolling down her chin. "Hmmm." She said as she took this girls blood. When she let go, she sighed. She erased the girls memories. "Lets go. Lets go by the bar to find yours, Karin. They aren't crazy but they're as close as we'll get."

"Hai." Karin Jr. followed her mom.

"What's her blood preference?" Karin asked Anju.

"Insanity." Anju replied.

"Insanity? That probably is a very hard one to get." Karin said.

"It is. She usual gets drunk people, because It's one in a million to get a insane person."

"What's Tsukasa's blood preference?" Karin asked.

"Sanity." Anju answered.

"Complete oposite." Karin said.

"Completely. But hers is easier to get. Lot's of people are sane." Anju smiled, _If only everything was that easy. _Anju said, thinking of Karin.

When they got to the Bar. They waited for a drunk guy to come out. When one did, Karin Jr. jumped on him and smiled. "Great night isn't it?" she asked and bit his neck. Her face was getting paler and paler as she moaned. "Ah." she muffled as her blood was being transfered to his body. "Great!" she exclaimed when she let go. Karin Jr. erased his memories. "There, I'm done."

"You can erase memories?" Karin asked Karin Jr.

"Yep." she began to skip home.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anju chased after her holding Karin's hand.

"Why?" Karin Jr. said in a snobby voice.

"I'm pregnant, I can't just run!" Anju said.

"I can." Karin Jr. said.

"At least stay with Aunt Karin." Anju said.

"Okay." Karin Jr. grabbed Karin. "You're with me, baby!" Karin Jr. said.

Anju watched them as they were about 50 feet from her. She was walking slowly behind them. Than Anju screamed.

Karin and Karin Jr. looked back. "Okaa-San!" Karin Jr. ran to her side.

Karin looked at what happened. A vampire hunter had come behind her back and stabbed her with a long sword.

"You vampires are the hardest to get, you know? It took me 6 month to get this one!" said the vampire hunter.

"You son of a bitch!" Karin punched him.

He fell to the ground.

"If my sister dies, you do too!" Karin stomped on his face.

"My baby..." Anju said quietly. She had tears coming down her face.

"Anju..." Karin said, falling on her knees.

"My baby... I don't want him to die too... Not like the others... Like Grandma and Ren... Or me." Anju said crying. "Damn you, you fucking son of a bitch! Killing my baby!" Anju pushed herself up.

"Okaa-San, don't." Karin Jr. said quietly.

"I know I'm going to die but I'm going to take you with me!" Anju flinched because the sword shook. Anju quickly turned to Karin, "Pull it out." She said in a ruff tone.

"But-" Karin was going to reject.

"Just do it!" Anju said, impatiantly.

"Okay." Karin said in a weak voice. She grabbed the swords handle, on Anju's back, and pulled it.

Anju screamed as she felt it moving.

Karin quickly let go.

"Keep pulling it!" Anju said.

"Okay." Karin had tears running down her face. She hated seeing Anju scream in pain like that. She pulled the sword quickly.

Anju screamed. When she knew it was out of her back she fell on her knees. "Give me the sword." she said. Her voice had pain writen all over it.

Karin handed Anju the bloody sword.

Anju turned the sword so that she held the blade. She flinched at the pain of her palms being sliced open but she kept going. "Take this you basterd!" Anju stabbed the sword into his chest. "And this!" Anju pulled the sword than aimed it between his legs. She pushed the sword until she heard it hit the asfalt. When she saw that his face has no life on it she layed on the ground. She let go of the sword and began crying again.

"We need to get you home." Karin Jr. said. She called the bats to take Anju to the house. than to take her and Karin.

--

"Okaa-San! Okaa-San!" Karin yelled.

"What is it, Karin?" Her mom came from her bedroom on the first floor.

"The vampire hunters got Anju." Karin said with her head bowed.

"Did she die?" her mom said in an unsure voice.

"No, not yet. But she thinks that her baby is dead." Karin said.

"Probably is. Is she in her room?" said Calera.

"Yes." said Karin.

--

Anju rolled over and moaned in pain. Her back and chest were swollen where she was stabbed. She sat up and noticed she was wearing a clean outfit and she was wrapped around the chest where the 2 wounds were. She noticed that her stomach was flat, like a long time ago. She began crying. _He died, he died..._ Anju thought.

"Hey your up. I need to take your temperture." Karin pulled a little stick thing out. She stuck into Anju's mouth. It beeped. Karin than pulled it out. "105.7. Anju, you... " Karin didn't finish her sentence. she turned and left the room. She came back after a few minutes. She had a tray with verious foods on it. "Mom told me to bring you human food for some reason."

Anju bowed her head and grabbed the tray. She picked up some random food. She put it her mouth. She noticed than that there was a burst flavor in her mouth. She had a confused look on her face. "I can taste it!" Anju exclaimed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but, that sword had the power to turn vampires into humans. I'm sorry, Anju. Me and Karin should have stayed by you." Karin bowed her head.

"Wait, so I'm a human?" Anju said.

"Yes." Karin said.

Tears began running down her face. "Why?" Anju said. She looked at her hands and arms.

"I'm sorry." Karin said. "If it will make you fell better, I'll open the window. Let some fresh air in." Karin said.

"No. I'm okay. I don't need anything." Anju kept looking at her hands. "What happened to my baby?"

"He... died." Karin said, quietly. "We found out you were human and I took you to the doctor and they got the baby. They told me to tell you that you can't have anymore kids." Karin was fittling with her thomb.

Anju bit her lip. She was fighting more tears. "I don't want this. I don't want it." Anju clinched the blancket that was over her.

"Anju..." Karin couldn't do anything.

"Karin... Onee-Chan, I don't think I can live now. I am not useful... I do not have anything to live for." Anju said.

"Yes, you do. You get to watch you kids grow up to be very respective vampires, and you have me. Don't say you don't have anything because that would be lying." Karin petted Anju's hair.

Anju just looked at the food in front of her. She had lost all chances of eating.

"I have to go make your kids some foo, I'll be back in a while, okay. Get some sleep." Karin left the room.

When Karin left, Anju pushed the tray of food off of her lap, making a mess on the floor. She slid off of her bed and opened the curtain. She looked at the sunny day. _I'm not fit to live in this world during the day. I don't even belong in this world. _Anju looked at the mess on the ground.

She than decided on something. She ran down stairs. "Hey, everyone! I'm going out for a while!" Anju ran out the door. She didn't stop though the light was shining on her. She ran through the town without looking back. She finally stopped to breathe. _Now that I'm human, I can't run and not run out breathe. Where am I going anywhy?_ Anju thought. She sighed and turned around to go home. she walked slow because her chest hurt from running.

It took her 2 hours but she got home without passing out. It was dark and she was positive that all the vampires were out feeding and all the others sleeping. She went inside quietly and went to her room. She couldn't stand being a human.

Anju took her bed sheets and tied one end to the bar of her bed and ripped it to reach the window. She tied it in a knot wherever she ripped so it wouldn't rip more. She tied the left end around her neck. _I'm sorry, Karin. I can't live as a human, I just can't. I'm sorry. Tell everyone Good-Bye for me._ Anju wrote on a random piece of paper. She, then, opened the window and jumped, hanging herself.

--

"Hey, has anyone seen Anju?" Karin asked.

"No, check her room." said Tsukasa.

Karin went up to Anju's room. She saw the food on the floor. Than she saw a note on her bed.

_I'm sorry, Karin. I can't live as a human, I just can't. I'm sorry. Tell everyone Good-Bye for me._

Karin read the note. "Anju..." Karin than noticed that the window was opened and she saw the sheet. She traced it out of the window. She looked down and saw Anju. "Oh..." Karin felt tears come down her face. _Anju killed herself. Why? Anju, why?!_ Karin slowly got up and woke her parents.

"Mom. Anju killed herself." Karin said and walked out of the room silently.

_**THE REAL END!**_

((Yeah, I know it sucked balls, but my brother was over my shoulder and gave me writers block. I'll change it later because I luv my fans 3))


End file.
